kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Naljian Destructor (Kayloo)
The 'Naljian Destructor/'Ralphie Bot is Level 20+ technology that can turn into a robotic version of whatever or whoever it sees. It can even form into one giant combination of everything it has seen. It will do whatever it sees something do. Alien Force The Naljian Destructor appears in Busy Box where it is causing havoc everywhere. When Ben went near it, it transformed into a copy of Ben. It even transformed into a copy of Humungousaur when Ben transformed into Humungousaur. The Naljian Destructor even turned into a copy of Spidermonkey when Ben turned into Spidermonkey. When Kevin went near it, it turned into a copy of Kevin, followed by Kevin's mutation after his ID Mask was broken by it. When Gwen went near it to reason with it, it also turned into a copy of Gwen and tried to meditate. It's also evident that it will mimic a move or an attack another will do but in a more mechanical way, for example, it threw pink, metal discs when Gwen threw mana discs and it threw large, red and hot balls for Swampfire's fireballs. It can also look like one person but use another's different powers as seen when it turned into a copy of Octagon Vreedle and used its version of Swampfire's fireballs. Around that time, the Vreedle Brothers arrived identifying it and tried to claim it. As Ben turned into Swampfire, the Naljian Destructor also turned into a copy of Swampfire. It even managed to turn into each of the Vreedle Brothers as they baited it to their side and made off with it. Moments later, the Vreedle Brothers returned stating "He learned that he really likes destroying things" and that it has become too powerful for them to control and left it on Earth. The Naljian Destructor then transforms into an amalgamated version of Humungousaur, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, the Vreedle's weapons, and Kevin, which they then started attacking. During the fight, Ben, Gwen and Kevin managed to find out its weakness is its core. After Lodestar managed to remove the core, it fell apart. When Ben was about to permanently destroy the core, a cosmic being appeared out of nowhere. She told them that the device was her daughter's toy. She then explained that it was a dangerous weapon to them because their species was too young to properly use the Naljian Destructor. The mother of the child reassembled it and left shortly after, stating that it was clearly marked "Not for children under three million years old." Copy voices Lori (Fiercely) DON'T YOU DARE POST THOSE!" Cruel Veterinarian: "In... PRIVATE!" Dee Dee: screaming *WHAT*! is yelling and ranting at Dexter, while he simply pushes a button and a robot kicks her out of the lab and his room and down the hall and into her room Dee Dee: How dare you kick me out! I'm gonna report you! I'll have your badge! I'll show you! You haven't heard the last from *Dee Dee*! Smurfette: Huh? Dee Dee: Oh and it's you. Dee Dee: Really. Madame Foster: "AAAAHHHH–" grabs her, puts his hand over her mouth, and holds her back. Sentinel: You promised you wouldn't laugh! Bad Cop: Too Bad! "Please, call me professor" says Sam Angrily. ALF: "Eh, forget it, doc". Jesse: WHO’RE BUMMED OUT?! Cheese: the background "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" Cheese: hides behind the television in the top corner. "No!" Vicky: BED TWERP!! ''"HEY, TWEEEEEEERP!!!" (Slams door) "HUH? LUMP OF CLAAAYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vicky: ''AH YOU RUNNING YOU!!!! LUMP OF CLAY!!!!!!!!!! Homer Simpsons: WHY YOU LITTLE.... Homer: (screaming) Kevin Levin: Knock it off!!! General Grievous: Stupid Battle Droids! Willy Wonka: I SAID GOOD DAY!!!!!!!! Monster: WHEN I ORDER EXTRA CREAM, I WANT EXTRA CREAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN YOU TAKE A SIP FROM A COFFEE THAT'S SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN YOU WANT? IT'S LIKE SLAPPING YOUR TONGUE IN THE FACE! I'M NOT ASKING FOR EXTRA CREAM! I'M DEMANDING IT! GOT IT?! Darth Sidious: Execute Order 66 Po smacks Good Po again to see if the same thing happens. After seeing that it does affect him, he proceeds to flick Good Po in the nose several times.Category:Villain Category:Mutants Category:Droids Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Robots